


Remember Me Not (Yet)

by rameau



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot Remix, F/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rameau/pseuds/rameau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Sunday pub night and Morgana flirts with a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me Not (Yet)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remember Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107089) by [AJsRandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom). 



> Thanks again to bookjunkie1975 for the beta.

Morgana leaned on the bar, strategically stretching her jumper, and teased her lips into genuine, if a little fuzzy, smile. She wished Leon would have made into the pub with them. He always knew how to cheer Gwaine when he got into one of his rare moods. This would have to be her last pint for the night, no matter what Gwaine said. Tomorrow was a Monday and a work morning. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when the bartender came by to flirt. It was all a bit of harmless fun, as Mithian was happily married. Their pub parties were legendary, and Morgana simply wanted to secure her invitation. She truly liked Mithian's wife too.

"Could you get me one too? I've been waiting for ages and it's like she doesn't see me." 

Morgana glanced over her shoulder and away from Mithian pulling her and Gwaine's pints. She had to twist her neck further up to look into the bluest eyes she'd seen since her boss had made her day hell last Friday morning. These eyes were bluer than Arthur's, she finally decided.

"I don't know. Is there a reason why Mithian has kept you waiting?"

"None that I know." He was lying. Morgana was sure of it. Maybe he was only bending the truth, but there was definitely something he was hiding. Then again, she didn't have a reason to oblige. Or to refuse.

Morgana shook her head. 

Mithian came back with Morgana's pints and made the decision easy for her by asking: "Do you want anything else?"

"Sure. A third pint," Morgana said and added grinning, "he'll pay." She nodded at the stranger, grabbed her beers and went to Gwaine before Blue Eyes had a chance to object.

 

* * *

 

It was Gwaine's turn to flirt with Mithian when the familiar Blue Eyes sat down on Gwaine's chair.

"I hope you enjoyed your beer better than I did mine. It had a sour aftertaste."

"Really? I didn't notice." Morgana leaned back letting her eyes roam. There was weird spark in the blue that made her stop. "What's your name?"

"Merlin."

"Like the bird or the wizard?"

"Both." There was more to that answer, Morgana could feel it like an itch behind her ears.

"Where do I know you from?" Morgana hadn't meant to ask that. Sometimes she couldn't understand the leaps her mind made. 

"You tell me," Merlin said. The spark was back in his eyes, but his shoulders had tensed. What did he expect?

"It's a weird sort of déjà vu because I _know_ I've never met you but—"

Merlin was gritting his teeth, she could see it, as if he was afraid of giving her the clue she needed to win the prize but that would get them both disqualified somehow.

From what, she couldn't even begin to guess.

"Did you leave flowers to my doorstep or something?" she asked, just to say something. She'd never felt this need to fill the silence. She had friends to do it for her, but they weren't here. She couldn't share this.

Speaking of friends, where was Gwaine?

"Among other things," Merlin said. "I brought you many things, once upon a time. Some even without being asked to and simply because I wanted to."

"You're not lying," Morgana said. "How can you not be lying when I know that has never happened? And how do I know? I don't know you, I've never—"

"Even if you don't know me, I know you. I used to, at least, and that kind of a connection doesn't simply disappear. Not even if one forgets."

"Are you a stalker?"

"No."

"Why do I believe you?"

"Because you haven't forgotten. Not completely. You just need the right trigger to access your memories."

"Bollocks." Morgana folded her arms in front of her. This felt like a good time to get angry.

Merlin sighed and nodded to himself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend to push you, but I went too far and did it anyway. I am sorry. Truly." He stood up.

When he moved to pass her, he stopped to cup her face briefly. Morgana felt his thumb burn her cheek, his eyes descend on her lips. And then he was nodding again and retreating with another mumbled _I'm sorry_.

In a split second decision, Morgana was on her feet and pulling him back, pulling him into a kiss. She fell into the touch and he responded in kind, like he always had. 

She swayed a little on her feet.

"Morgana?" Gwaine never sounded as worried as that. 

Morgana leaned back and looked up into Merlin's sad blue eyes. He looked like he'd lost something precious, again. 

"Nothing?" Merlin whispered the word but she heard the desperation all the same. 

She shook her head in answer. 

Gwaine watched as Merlin left and Morgana regained her senses. Water. Gwaine was carrying just water for them. She thanked him and downed hers quickly.

"We should go home. I can feel a headache coming."

"But what about—?" Gwaine was pointing where Merlin had disappeared. 

"In the morning. You can have a go tomorrow."

"Okay, never say I'm not a good friend."

"I would never." Morgana feigned a smile.

"So do you always kiss tall, dark strangers when I'm away or was tonight an exception?"

"Only the ones who bring me soup when I'm ill."

"What?" Gwaine looked as confused as Morgana felt. Where had that thought come from? The itch was back and it was spreading. 

"Morgana, are you all right?" Concerned Gwaine was a devastating Gwaine.

"Never mind." Morgana shook her head. "It's nothing a good night's sleep can't fix."

_Right?_


End file.
